Commandos Marine/Bio
The Commandos Marine are the special forces division of the French Navy. Comprised of 500 members, the group is stationed across the coasts of France. Membership is very limiting and training is considered the hardest in the world. One requirement is that a recruit must server a minimum of 9 months of service in the Troupes de marine. After, their service in the French Marine Corps. recruits go through 20 weeks of evaluation and commando training. Recruits are only given two hours of sleep and are awoken daily by the sound of grenades, simulating warfare and artillery fire. Failures are high and the number is equivalent to the drop-out rate for US Navy Seals and Special Boat Service training. __TOC__ Battle vs. Shayetet 13 (by Codgod13) Commandos: Shayetet: The Battle: Four French commandos arrive via zodiac on a very small island with a unique underground river that surfaces in a pond. The French scout the island, while four Israelis emerge through the pond. The French are totally unaware, as the Shayetet members are still mostly submerged. One surges out of the water, taking a risk and firing three shots from his glock. The gun doesn't malfunction, and one of the Commandos are shot dead. As the Shayetet members emerge and ambush the commandos, but due to the water most of their weapons malfunctioned. The French overcome their surprise and start firing at the Israeli's who are running for cover. One of the Shayetet is too slow and is shot in the head with a famas . The warriors spread out as one of each team sets up a sniper and the other two go to scout. An Israeli and a commando confront each other and a firefight ensues, which ends with the two each taking cover. The Israeli tosses a piece of semtex on the tree that the frenchman is taking cover behind. The tree explodes, killing the Commando . The Israeli then goes to scout further, only to be sniped by the Commando with a Hecate . One of the Israeli's sees the french sniper, at the same time he is seen. Ducking under bullets, he takes cover behind a rock, and fires accurately with his tavor, killing the sniper . Meanwhile, the now alone commando leader sees the Israeli sniper and starts firing with his famas, but misses. He is nearly shot, but escapes. The two leaders encounter each other with smg's, and start firing. The older sten jams, and the Shayetet leader is shot in the gut. He collapses and pulls out a glock, firing until he runs out of ammo. He drops the pistol as the untouched Commando walks toward him with a loaded MAC 50. He aims, only to be shot in the back of the head by the sniper who had decided followed him. The sniper radios for evac, and helps his leader to safety. Winner: Shayetet 13. Expert's Opinion While the French had more effective assault rifles and submachine guns, the super-accuracy of the intervention and the Isreali's better training gave them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. United States Navy SEALs (by Cfp3157) SEALs: 12345 Commandos: 12345 Five US Navy SEALs are advancing on a French military compound. Little do they know that five French Naval Commandos are watching them. They already have a Claymore Mine set 50 feet away from the SEALs. A SEAL goes to scout ahead, and the Commandos activate the Claymore. He is blown to kingdom come. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 12345 The rest of the SEALs rush to the door of the compound before the Commandos can activate anymore mines. The leader places C-4 on the door. A Commando inside goes to get his UMP45, but then the door explodes and falls on top of him. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 1234 The Commandos grab their guns and a firefight begins. A SEAL flanks the Commandos and kills one with his TDI Vector Kriss. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 123 The Commando leader turns around and kills the SEAL with his FAMAS F1. SEALs: 123 Commandos: 123 The rest of the French Commandos retreat and go in different rooms. Two SEALs enter a room and they are met with gunfire with the leader of the Naval Commandos. He kills one with his FAMAS. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 12 Meanwhile, the SEAL leader rushes into a room and shoots one Commando with his M4A1 and stabs the other with his Gerber Mark 2. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 1 The French Naval Commando leader and the last SEAL empty their guns and draw their knives. The SEAL tries a thrust and misses. The Naval Commando quickly tackles the SEAL and slashes his throat open. SEALs: 1 Commandos: 1 The Commando leader goes back to the main room and grabs a UMP45,( He didn't die like the last guy who grabbed a UMP). He searches and sees the SEAL leader. The SEAL presses a button on a switch and the ceiling explodes over the French Naval Commando, killing him. SEALs: 1 Commandos: "Glad I always keep extra C-4 with me." he says. He then walks away to mourn his comrades. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion In a landslide of 3,128 US Navy SEALs to 2,872, French Naval Commandos, the experts agreed that the SEALs more diverse training and better weapons gave them the victory. Everyone voted for the SEALs, including myself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kampfschwimmer (by Goddess of Despair) Kampfschwimmer French Naval Commandos It’s a stormy night aboard the German ship, The Sieg. Aboard, a squad of 5 French Naval Commandos began work resorting communications, having just captured the crew. “It must be the storm, sir” said one commando. “Damn” the commando leader thought to himself before looking out the window of the room. A small band of soldiers climbing onto the boat. “More Germans,” said the commando leader. “You stay here and watch the crew, we’ll handle the commandos.” One Kampfschwimmer advanced armed with his G36K. Suddenly he is cut down by a burst of gunfire. “Take cover!” said a Kampfschwimmer as the French fired a flurry of rounds towards them. “You two get their flanks, go!” said the French leader. Two commandos then broke from cover; one however was hit in the chest. “They’re flanking!” said one Kampfschwimmer angrily. “On it!” replied a female Kampfschwimmer as she sat down her MP5 and crouched next a corner. The French commando turned when suddenly the lurking Kampfschwimmer leapt up and grabbed his FAMAS. The two struggled for a moment, before the Kampfschwimmer kneed him in the chest and followed it up with a kick. Finally, she fired a burst from his FAMAS, the force of the bullets knocking his body into the water below. Setting down the FAMAS, she lifted her MP5 and looked up to see another one of her comrades stricken down by gunfire. She quickly sprinted to the French’s flank and opened fire, killing the French leader. The other commando turned and fired a round into her shoulder; however it was not a kill shot. Suddenly another Kampfschwimmer fired a burst from his G36K, hitting the French commando in the head. Dropping her MP5, the female Kampfschwimmer drew her pistol with her right hand and joined her comrades. The Kampfschwimmers approached the room where the final French commando and the crew of the ship were in. The Kampfschwimmer leader opened to door slowly gesturing for the other uninjured Kampfschwimmer to enter first. Suddenly the door flung open but the French commando was first to react, firing several rounds into the lead Kampfschwimmer’s chest. The female Kampfschwimmer entered next, and fired a round into the French’s skull, obliterating his head. And yet another mission accomplished for Germany, all thanks to the Kampfschwimmer. Expert's Opinion In a close fight, the Kampfschwimmer narrowly seize victory. This is due to their medium range and long range weapons being lighter and more reliable then the French weaponry. Whilst the French had a better side arm and more experience, the Kampfschwimmer brought better training, making them utilize their superior weaponry better than the commandos. In the end, having a better pistol is not as important as having a better assault rifle, and that's why the Kampfschwimmer won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. United States Army Special Forces (by ILoveBattles) “The Americans have control of a vital dock we must take. Be prepared for anything.” A French commander says to his troops, locking and loading on a boat. “Get ready.” The Frenchman says, an angry scowl in his voice. Conversation continues throughout the base as the Green Beret soldiers enjoy their night. Meanwhile, up in the sniper’s nest, a man continues his night watch on the dock and beaches. The door ramp flies down as the Frenchmen charge out, guns aimed at the structure the Green Berets reside in. Before they can get any shots off, two loud shots ring through the air, as two Frenchmen fall to the sand, with bullets from an SR-25 in them. The other Frenchmen fall to the ground and flick their flashlights off, avoiding detection. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 6 Silence runs through the Green Beret squad as they all look out to the beach to see nothing. The sergeant barks from behind, “What, in the HELL, just happened.” He flies out of bed.”We’re not sure, sir.” another Green Beret says from the front. “Logan…” the sarge says to himself. He walks up the sniper’s nest and sees Pvt. Logan pointing his SR-25 out at the beach. “Do you have ANY IDEA, what you just caused?!?” The Sergeant screams, his voice cracking. “Sir, there were 6 flashlights and tangos with guns locked and loaded, I took cautionary measures.” Logan says. “Cautionary measures my ass. Stay up here, and hope that they don’t come back.” He barks. The Frenchmen stare in horror at their friends’ corpses, not moving a muscle. “We have to move at some point.” A Frenchmen remarks. “Well, we need to eliminate that sniper.” The commander whispers back. Just as he says that, another shot rings through the air. “God, DAMN IT LOGAN!” The sergeant screams. He calls into his earpiece, “Logan, you need to stop shooting. NOW!” There is no response. “Logan?” He asks, his voice a little softer than before. “Fuck! Logan is unresponsive.” He says. “Lock and load, we’re doing some hunting today boys.” The Green Beret quickly grab their weapons and go out on the beach. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 5 The Naval Commandos wait in the sand until the right moment, then pop out, releasing a barrage of bullets unto the Green Berets. Only one is killed, but all the other Americans scatter and find cover. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 4 “Fuckin’ hell. Don’t just sit there, fire back!” The Sergeant says to his squad. “We can’t just let them pick us off like that! We have to retaliate!” The Sergeant hopefully pushed some courage into his men. The bullets from the French soldiers just keep coming. One fires his Glock 17, making contact with an American’s head. He falls backwards off the dock. “I got one!” A Frenchmen says eagerly. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 3 “Yes! Keep picking them off, these Americans are weak.” The French commander says. The Frenchmen, now not all flanked from one side, move to the docks to find better cover. They successfully move, finding better cover behind metal and wooden crates. One Green Beret, drenched in sweat, aims carefully down the sight of his M4A1. He keeps his weapon trained on a Frenchmen, switches it to semi auto, and fires two well-placed, disciplined shots who find their home in a Frenchmen’s chest. FNC: 3 - Green Berets: 3 “Damn! Man down!” Another Frenchmen calls out. They disappear behind cover, causing the bullets to stop. A long pause in induced, the Naval Commandos and Green Beret all looking at their own squads. A Green Beret acts, slowly creeping up to a crate. He looks over the crate, only to be grabbed, pulled over and stabbed in the neck on the other side of the crates. FNC: 3 - Green Berets: 2 The two remaining Green Berets see their friend die as they both look on in horror. They see no Frenchmen, and they quickly find cover behind a guardhouse. They don’t dare peek out, but they hear the slow footsteps of the Frenchmen. The 1 Frenchmen sent out to scout sees a Green Beret turn the corner, and instantly fires his SG 552 at him, riddling him with bullets. He falls over, unresponsive. The Frenchmen turns the other corner to see Beretta M9 in his face before getting shot. FNC: 2 - Green Berets: 1 The other 2 Frenchmen look on at the two corpses on the dock, and decide to advance. The American hears the footsteps and goes around the other side of the guardhouse, firing his M4A1 at his enemies. He kills one with 2 shots that tear through his neck, while the other Frenchmen rolls behind a crate. FNC: 1 - Green Berets: 1 The final Frenchmen calls out to him, taunting him. “You filthy Americans think everything is yours. You try to protect the world, but you are just hurting it.” The American follows the voice, only to be grabbed by a Frenchmen. The American retaliates by catching his arm before he can thrust the knife into his stomach. He pushes the Frenchmen off of him, and watches him tumble over the crates. He goes around the crates and flashes his flashlight in the Frenchmen’s eyes, blinding him. Before the Frenchmen can recover, he hits him with the butt of his weapon, knocking him to the ground. He points his weapon at the Frenchmen, “Shut up, will ya?” he pulls the trigger, a bullet ripping through his skull. FNC: 0 - Green Berets: 1 The Green Beret keeps his weapon trained on the Frenchmen’s corpse for a while, before lowering it and pulling his dog tags off of his neck. “You don’t deserve these, you piece of shit.” He throws the tags in the water and walks away. Expert's Opinion While the French Naval Commandos have the better training, they didn’t even come close to the combat experience of the Green Berets, and the overwhelming power of the SR-25. Simply put, the Green Berets are what we like to call, better. To see the orginal battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alfa Group, Sayeret Matkal, United States Army Rangers, and Special Air Service Regiment (by Goddess of Despair) Army Rangers Alfa Group Shayeret Matkal French Naval Commandos Special Air Service Regiment The Ranger sniper sits ontop of a building awaiting a target when his spotter points out Alfa group moving into the area. "Gamma this is bravo, we have armed targets moving into the town, orders?" his leader responds "No friendlies here besides us, take e'm out." The Ranger sniper aims his SR-25 carefully, and blasts a round into a Alfa group soldier. The Ranger sniper fires a second shot, but misses and the Alfa group enters a building. Suddenly another sniper shot is fired, and the Ranger spotter's head explodes from the round. The French operative pulled back his bolt when the Ranger sniper fires back, his round goes through the side of the scope and into the man's eye socket. The Ranger quickly turns his attention to the French spotter, who grabs the FRF2 but is pelted with sniper rounds before he could lift the weapon. The Ranger gets on his radio "Sir I have engaged several hostols, French and Russians, Jason is down and..." his sentence ends there when a shot fired from a Shayeret Matkal rams into his throat, silencing him. ---- Alfa group enters the building with caution. The man taking point suddenly falls victim to a burst of Galil fire. The rest of Alfa group light up the Shayeret with rounds and he falls down, blood pouring out of his body. Doors suddenly fling open and the Rangers burst into the room, SCARs in hand. Both teams get in cover, and both sides get into a firefight. 2 Rangers move to flank Alfa, but one member was flanking as well, and raised his Makarov faster then the SCAR, and put two rounds into the first Ranger's chest, but a burst of automatic fire killed the second. The Alfa member turned and his teamate merely smiled and the two continued to advance on the final Ranger. The Ranger popped out of his cover and fired 3 rounds of his Berretta at Afla, but he missed all shots and was riddeled with bullets before he could fire another. Alfa group regrouped and advanced up stairs to the roof of the building. The shayeret sniper readied a glock and his spotter raised a galil. Suddenly a burst of sniper rounds hit the spotter. The shayeret sniper looked around confused and was dispatched equally fast by an Alfa group sniper. Alfa group stormed the roof and upon seeing the dead, they ordered their sniper to relocate before he was spotted. Before relocating he scans the area once with his scope and spots the last Shayeret operative. He fired two rounds into the man's chest then began to move to a new location. Alfa group set up positions on the rooftop and awaited furthor orders from their captain. ---- The SASR team enter the town and catch the Alfa group sniper before he could get set up. SASR splits up in groups of 2 and 3. The frist team locates Alfa group's building. The Alfa group notices them as they set up their SR-25, and quickly gets in cover. The SASR operatives sigh and prepare to move when they spot the French and they quickly fire from their FAMAS, but the rounds never hit the sniper, and 2 of the French get mowed down with sniper fire. The last French operative fires his FRF2, hitting the SASR sniper's eye. But a sudden burst of machinegun fire from a rooftop takes out the commando and the SASR. Alfa group scans the horizon for the remaining targets and spot the last three SASR operatives entering their building. They quickly run down the stairs and fire their AN-94s at the SASR team. One burst hits a man's shoulder. The SASR team retaliates with their M4A1, several shots hit an Alfa group members head. The Alfa leader one last burst out of his AN-94 hitting nothing but the wall. He rolls into cover and draws his makarov, firing the first 4 rounds into an advancing SASR member. He fires the last 4 rounds at the SASR operative, however he doesn't hit the man and is forced back into cover by gunfire. He serches for another magazine when he sees the SASR's shadow coming closer to him. He jumps up, grabbing the SASR's M4. The two wrestled for control of the weapon. SASR head butted the Russian back, but he retaliated by kicking the rifle out of the man's hands. The SASR operative drew his pistol but the Russian had already closed the distence and punched him in the nose, breaking it. He shoved the man into a nearby crate, causing him to drop is usp. The Alfa member lifts the pistol and puts it to the man's throat. Expert's Opinion 1st:Alfa group due to their sniper rifle being surpressed. 2nd:SASR due to their weapons lacking Alfa group's range. 3rd:French Naval Commandos due to their weak assault rifle, but accurate sniper. 4th:Shayeret Matkal due to their weapons only having slight ammo advantages over the Ranger equipment. 5th:Rangers due to their weapons being the worst out of the teams. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios